Lets get lost in each other
by polkadotpublicty
Summary: Pan is back in town after being on Tour with Goten for a year and a half...she's back and is stuck with her past and Present.. just a story about finding out who you are and were you belong and who you belong yo
1. Chapter 1

A lavender haired man waited patiently in the croweded air port silently thanking God that no cameras were aloud here. He had Tuckef his hair in a hat and wore something causal he looked at his clock 9:30 Goten and Pan should be here any mintue. His eyes darted around the place and he heard a faint girl scream and thats when he saw a man with blue black spiked hair resisting gravity upward head down, arms to the sides dressed in black skinny jeans black shirt a spiked necklace around his neck black shoes that hugged his feet and a guitar strap on his back. You could hear the screaming as the security gards tried to calm his fans

behind him there were another person slighly behind him , a girl with long thin purplish black hair ,her bangs covered her right eye she wore blue skinny jeans ,Black leather jacket and black boots

"Goten!" Trunks yelled with a smile ,Goten smiled then ran to his friend and gave him a big hug knocking off Trunks hat in the process

"Oh My God its Trunks Briefs and Son Goten " a girl screamed Trunks bent down and grabed his hat "So much for my disguise "

Goten laughed at his friend thats when pan walked up still slighly behind her uncle with a blank expression

"Hello Pan how was the tour you didnt give your uncle to much trouble"she didnt reply only looked into space at nothing

"No" Goten said as he ruffled her sharp hair she shook him off "Pans awesome im thinking of keeping her she has the voice of a angle " Goten said

Pan turned her head to the side slowly "Guys the secruity is having trouble keeping your fans under control"

"Right i have a limousine " Trunks began but Goten rose and critical eyebrow

"Getting soft ?"

Trunks smirked "Says the man wearing black eye liner you have a better idea in mind?" Trunks retorted

Pan looked out the glass elevator as they rose above the city

"You like what you see" Trunks asked the black haired girl she turn around and tilt her face in inwardly "Yeah its beautiful " she replied

"Then why turn away "

Ding

The trio walked out into the top of a sky rise buliding they step slowly out then began to run while powering up just a little for a good flight. once they ran to the edge

jump

Trunks watched Pan soar through the air solemly with a slight scowled because the wind wiped her eyes, he could see a tattoo of a vintage hot air ballon on her arm due to the wind moving her long hair out the way

"Ah Trunks its been too long !" Goten yelled

"yeahit has !" Trunks yelled "What about you Pan wind feels good?"

"Its refreshing "she said

"Yeah we have to do this again, right now i have a meeting at 11"

"How about the weekend ?" Goten said "Pan has an interview and gig tomomrowthen we both perfom together intill Friday "

"okay the weekend it is,we can go to one of my clubs its really upscale but open talent you guys could perform "

"okay see you "Goten said

"Bye Goten See ya Pan "

"bye" she said queitly as he flew the opposite

Pan and Goten landed on the crisp green grass to theor family property

Pan now feeling more comfortable it were just her and Goten

"Im going to see my parents ,then ill come to Grandmas "

"Okay ,remember we have to practice " he tickled her she laughed he stoped and paused and looked at her "later " "Later" Pan said as ahe walked into her house

she open the door to see the bright kitchen dine in room and living room and a short woman with a long braid were rearranging flowers at the round wooden table

"Mom" Pan said softly Videl turned around surprise then her gaze soften at her rebellious daughter

she ran to her child "Pan" she hugged the death out of her

"Mom Mom" Pan laughed Videl stop squezzing and step back to look at her daughter

"look at you!" Pan blushed as her mother has her eyes on her shy under the attention

"Lets sits"

the mother and daughter chatted happily on the couch

"Oh honey im so happy your back! how was it ?"

Pan bit her lip but she couldnt hide her huge grin "It were amazing mom it was ... me"

"oh honey look at you you look so much better then before " Pan eyes lowered "Im happy you found yourself "Videl said

Gohan comes around the hall way to see his daughter his only daughter they stared at each other he remember her slumping around here mid summer crying her eyes out miserable it tooks his heart to see her like that he begged her to tell him what happen but she wouldnt open up only cried into his chest. it werent intill August thats when he handed her over to Goten his famous Brother to go out there and experince life that were a year and a half ago the last time he saw her she were looking into space out the window of Gotens huge black bus. and here she new look looking fresh

"Well just don't stare give your old man a hug " Pan smiled and ran into her daddys arms she missed him deeply even though some things your parents cant fix but it just feel good to be home.

"You'll be here for dinner ?" he asked as she laid on his chest and relaxed

"Of course Dad"she answered

"Good ...Good" the father said as he rub the back of her head

after dinner with her parents Pan flied to her Grandmas

"Hello? Grandma?"

"In the kitchen " Pan walked to the kitchen and saw her grandmother washing dishes

"Grand ma No! i'll finish it " Pan said as she hugged her grandma from behind

"Oh Pan Go ahead Go have fun i have nothing eles to do " Chi Chi said sadly Pan pushed a graying black hair out of her Grandmas face and slide to the right sink and dried

after the dishes were all done Pan kissed her Grandmother Goodnight then made her way down the dim hallway to Gotens room

she saw him on the floor writing with a pen on a pad she sat next to him

"What are you writing ?" she asked as she rest her head on his shoulder

"A song" he replied

"Lets hear it "

"Im not finished but here goes "

" Why do you go cant you stay

i wished you move more slow so we will fade away

into nothing nothing we are nothing "

he stops and chuckled embarrassed "It sucks"

Pan looked into space and shooked her head "No not at all " and her and Goten made eye contact for a few seconds

then Goten signed and put down his pad and pen and turned to her

"Okay lets practice "

they spent the whole night practicing for Pans gig tomomrow


	2. Chapter 2

Pan were in the back of a Limosine the magazine that were interviewing her had cold hit her bare chest hard she wore only a black loose cotton shirt a long golden chain with a round coin pendent with denim dark blue jeans with black flats that hugged her feet she could see the goosebumps poking out her tattoo

she looked at the city it were a pretty clear day one or two gray cloud. she watched the bulidings reflect on the window of the car and wonder which one she were going to as the Young handsome Driver tried to keep her company

"Im trying to be professional , but im a huge fan" He said honestly i smile softly at him

"Thank you " i reply

"I mean Hold me " he said so passionatly "I know its your only song but im a fan for life "i blushed happy my song my song touched at least one soul

"I actually play guitar and Goten expires me to follow my dream"He said as he looked back at her through the mirror. Pan watched the Green eyed brown haired and could see he were a nice person and really needed more friends then Goten she handed hin her smooth white phone to him

"Give me your number maybe one day i can you guys to meet" she smiled at him

"Really ! " he exclaimed "This is awesome " he grab her phone and saved his number then handed it back, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone

"do you mind if i get a picture or two" she smiled

"Of corse not " she put a huge smile on and two thumbs up

snap snap

"Or two " snap "Oh three"

they spent the rest of the ride laughing and taken pictures Pan didnt even notice they stopped

"Were here " Greg says

"Already !" Pan said as she looked a the three story studio Greg got out the car and walked around to Pans side and open the door she got out and streched then looked at him he stared at her she blushed and smiled "See ya"

"Bye Pan"

she walked in the double doors and walked to a desk were a women were talking into a head set typing

the women didnt even look up "Name and appointment ?" the women asked

Pan looked back as if she didnt know who the women were talking to

"Name and appointment " the women said pleasntly sharp "Im Im Pan " Pan said not having a clue who she were interviewing with Goten set everything up

"Appointment ?" The women said finally looking up to Pan who scrachted the back of her head and smiled "Umm i dont know see my uncle Goten set this up" she said nervoulsy

the Women eyes widen "Oh Goten! Pan ! your the Pan!" Pan nodded confused"Okay follow me Your late" the women rose from her desk and strted walking down the hall her feet clacked with each step Pan followed

"So is Goteb single ?' The women asked Pan shrugged as the women looked back then turned her head back around"Single or not he is still sexy well here you go room 312" the women said then walked backdown the hall

Pan staired at the number she couldnt get her body to move as she stood frozen to the floor she heard a door open behind her and herad a few people talking and everyonce in a while she'll hear a soft "Yes " or laugh she turn around as she waited for the people to turn the coner to where she were


	3. Chapter 3

{hey i had to repost this sorry }

Her Blue hair and all lushous curves creamy skin wrap in a dark green sun dress the green brought out her exotic hair and the depth of her eyes she smiled gracfully and nodded respectiful she was not the same girl ... but a women

her eyes fell on me and she stop moving her body and her mouth she blinked her eyes timidly as one tear slide down her cheek and the skin under her eyes and her nose became she lightest depth of red Pan lowered her head thinking everything and nothing at the same time it was as if time stopped and a forest grew in the hall way as a thick misty fog swarm around them. then she felt it the hardest heart beat hit her chest it seem so because she were chest to chest and their heart beat were even to Pans Bra had ran and grab Pan into her chest as Bras asistance watched

"Pan your back !" she said happily as she pulled away and looked at me i struggled to raise my eyes but they met hers weakly "Hi Bra " i beathe out

"Bra we have to go to your show " an women in all black with a head set yelled to us Bra turned around "I know" Then back to me "We have to meet up whats your number"Bra asked as the door behind me Flung open "Son Pan your 15 mintues late ! we need this interview Now "

"I I " was all i were able to get out as i were being pulled into the room i turned around to look at Bra who were also being pulled away we share one moment of eye contact before the blue door slamed hard in our face

... . ... ...

im sure i were pretty dull and boring during the interview my mind were somewhere eles ... my ... mind ... were in the past a little over a year and a half ago

I cried my eyes out as i sat in a lawn chair beside the breifs back yard pool that shined with chistmas lights from Bras graduation party a week ago

"Pan please don't cry " the blue haired girl beg her friend "Please " she beg again and grab Pans head and looked into her eyes deeply fully i closed the gap between us and kissed her softly un surely she kissed back and we fell back on the grass intertwine with each other and as i laid under her with her kissing my neck i watched the starts with tears in my eyes and lips parted ... the wide bright dark sky mesmorised me and as pulled up from me i saw her trace the sky with her face and upper body and for once in my life i felt safe

end

i were walking to my gig it were 5 Blocks down from the studio i made my way to the club it were only 10:03 at night and we performed at 11. the gards let me in and i saw the guys in our band setting up i saw evryone but Goten me "Hey zack wheres Goten?" i asked as i walked up

"Hes not here " he said a little worriedly "What" i say then looked at my phone onenew text message from Goten "Sorry guys i cant make it got wraped up in something personal"

i stare at the phone blankly while thinking what whore has you now Goten "Hes not coming "

"What!" the drummer Ken exclamied "What are we're going to do"

"Okay Okay dont panic ill do the keys while Pan sings Hold me " Our hearts got hopefully for a moment then i relized "We still need some one on Bass "

"Oh wait i know!" Pan pulled out her phone and dailed a number

"Dude i need you "

When the limo driver made it to the club still in his tux it were 10:50 he walked through the crowd awkardly with his Guitar hitting people Pan laughed

when he reached her he whispered to her "When you said you needed me and bring your guitar this was not what i had in mind" she rolled her eyes

"Goten didnt show i need you to play Holds me bass "he smiled

"I practice that all the time "

"really okay! great "

the croweded dim room awaited by the stage as the raven girl stood solemly by the tall microphone and as the drum sticks hit and the inde beat played

Pan grab the mic

" im naked in the snow im so numb to this cold

ive love ones who were so bold who sucked my youth and turned me old

im thin ice about to break ,I dont know how much more i can fake

i cant breath i cant breath i cant breathe

just hold me hold me hold me

i dont want to lose you to

i want your blue"

the cowered clapped and cheered for the Band

They invited Pan out but she didnt go she thanked the limo guy and walked the streets intill it were safe to fly

once home she went straight to her window all she wanted were bed in her old room


	4. Chapter 4

To understand me you must understand my pain and to understand my pain your must understand him. well at least my buring love for him.

i fell in those hard cheek bones , drown in his deep blue eyes ,and bathed in his fathers inheriteted smirk. I envy his perfect lavender hair and melted at the sight of his hard chest. Trunks heart still burns at the thought of him.

i first knew i loved Trunks since i were a little girl he would pick me up and encourage me to train and play with me he were like a big brother and i just love being with him flying with him suspended in the sky no threats to earth Grand were alive. But i grew older and shedded my innocent look on the world. At the age of fourteen i lived for training and crime stopping it were all i knew i didnt even notice my teenage years were flying by ,But one day i sat on the grass of my grandmas lawn as i watched Goten and Trunks spar shirtless sweaty under the sun but above the trees it were a hot day. My eyes darted to Trunks and my uncle kind of just faded out of the way his hair were dark purple due to his pouring sweat down the sides of his face on to his chest He would get punched scowled then come ten times harder at Goten. It were so intense i started sweating and getting uneasy i bit my lip as my mouth got dry taking it all in i were jumpy and could feel something desperatley trying to be released from it like a she werewolf on a full moon. After the match they landed on the ground hard him then my uncle two shirtless man sweaty that day i undoubfully took note on that my uncle were flashed a smile at me his white teeth shine

"Hey Pan " he walked closer to the front lawn "See me kick your uncles ass" he chuckled as Goten tried to reclaim his pride

i put my head down and looked at the grass while i blushed and shook my head yes

as they went inside

that day i knew i like him i liked him alot. This new attraction mixed with the brotherly protectiveness love it were so confusing my head was spining sometimes in school it were all i think i trained alone thats when he walked through my brain the most,And the more i thought about him the more my desire burned for my best friend Bra caught on to my new behavior and pried the truth from me shr seem excited and had tried many ways to give him a hint or give us time alone when evet i went to Cc which were almost ever weekend Me and Bra had been best friends despite our differences we were saiyans we were drawn to each other like a pack of female lions. I were the tough tomboy and she were the livley vixen and guess guys liked that we didnt really give them the time of day and got mad and spreded rumors ,mainly why we didnt date me because of my uncles fame and my mom reputation i didnt want to give guys bragging rights and besides i had my eyes on Trunks ,But Bra didnt date because of her father she knew she couldnt tell her father she were dating unless it were serious and come on how serious a high school relationship is she always use to say. but yes the rumors started about us having purity rings or its against our religion me and Bra would laugh about it and shrug it off.

Beside my deep affection for him me and Trunks were getting closer and hanging out together he actually would hang out with me and Bra i even had his life were fun at that moment simple surrounded by my loved ones and friends it were great intill i fell deep

at the age of 16 my grandpa came back from his training in the time chamber with uub and from the moment i say his kid form i new something big life changing were to happen. when i heared going to space and Trunks i knew this was my chance i begged my parents and complained all morning no one understood no one understood how badly i loved him on the inside not even Bra i told her i liked him. I kept burning secert in my heart like a dead weight. i looked at the space ship as Trunks and Grandpa went in and saw Goten saying his last goodbyes to his girlfriend on the phone and looked around no one was watching i sprang up and dashed to the space ship jumped in and flew to the take off button it were one of the most implusive moments of my life

Trunks had cared for me the intire trip always worried and saving me. i cooked and clean while he managed the ship, i looked out for Giru and kept grandpa fed,it were like our own little that whole year of space i grew lonley being away from earth and missed my family and Bra,But being there with Trunks made everything eles fade away and my heart didnt burn anymore it were just softening each time i woke up to him.

eventually we came back i finished school in the summer and caught up to Bra. I knew since me and Trunks grew so close and i were almost 18 that he would see me as more then gotens neice and Bras friend and we did for a few months kept up with the bond we had built in the spaceship in that year ,But then his job had got more demanding of him and just like that he slipped out of my grasp and my heary burned once more

It were the day of me and Bras Graduation Party. we had graduaye the day before and decided to celebrate the day after. Me and Bra sat on her bed as she did my make up she were already fully ready and were just helping me

she had my hair curled thick in the right side of my face with eyeliner and lipgloss she gave me sequiced shirt with jeans and boots i felt uncomfortable but hey i were going to tell him tonight of my feelings

"just relaxs pan"she laughed

i sigh she doesnt know how deeply i feel for him "Okay "

she looked at me exicited "Lets go"

we walked down the stairs of Cc into the living room where everybody where it were alot of people there and that made me happy more privacy

i look over the crowds of people and didnt she his purple head anywhere ,but i did see me Uncle spikes walking toward me

"you clean up well " he says

i smile "Why thank you " i say with an old english accent

he laughs "Dork

i laugh then look at him serious "So your starting your tour soon"

"Yeah" "In a couple months "

she pouted

"maybe you shoul come" Goten said but were inturruptted by a loud "Hey Goten "

we both turned to see Trunks stroll in through the crowds with his hand wrapped around a beautiful brunette cruvy women in a short red dress. and my chest crack and broke inside my throat as i tried to muffle the painful moans rising up

"Congrats Pan whats up Goten "he says cooly

"Hey Trunks "Goten smiled i said nothing only scooted closes to Goten

"Oh guys this is Nikita "

"Hello everyone nice to meet you "she said in a beautiful accent french maybe

i looked at her then to the conor to meet eyes with Bra and her eyes filled with fear as she rushed towards us

she grabbed my hand and pulled me away while saying "can i borrow her thanks Goten " and we rushed to her room my eyes begain to water the moment we hit the stairs

i sat on her bed crying while she stood infront of me trying badly to make me stop

"just forget him Pan theres tons of guys who would love to be with you " she said

i looked up at her "You dont understand " i cry out

"But you can " she started but

"I love him " i screamed out and it hurted me saying it aloud for the first time his rejection all this years it grew grander.

she didnt say nothing after thatt only put my legs in her bed and laid me down on the left side of the bed as she left for a few mintues then came back turn out the light and got in with me and held my hand as i cried myself to see the last thing i say were her watery face looking at me with worry

a week later i were still at Cc

Vegeta were off somewhere with picvolo while Trunks and Bulma were in the states doing a meeting

and my best friend stood queitly by myside letting me sulk in my pain till one night she begged me to stop crying she said she couldnt take it anymore with a painful look of worry and it could it be that my pain caused her pain i looked and into her blue eyes as her wild natrual hair hung low and kissed her and we made love and my heart felt a bit lighter

the next morning i woke up naked and alone in the back yard of Cc i looked for Bra all over and couldnt find her and it dawned on me just how much i cared about her as well and after the night of confusion and a week of pain she just left me cold and naked in her yard. i dress quickly and flew home to my room i stayed in their for weeks till my father forced me out ,and i couldnt cry in the security of my room but in my living room as my parents watched in horror. i must of put them through hell

my dad finally handed me off to Goten and i remember my dad packing my bag as the hug shiny black bus awaited for ne i didnt want to go ,but i couldnt do this to my parents i couldnt pain them anymore i didnt want to pain anyone anymore i just wish the world was hurt and pain free

i thought on the bus as i pulled away from my home i wondered about Bra and were she went and what happened to her and how we didnt say goodbye i bet shes going to college soon and probably meet new friends. and Trunks i thought painfully of him and wonder where life were taking him.


	5. Chapter 5

I were outside the booming club with Goten and the guys i decide to wear shorts that rose to my was with a dark deep purple cotton muscle shirt with back sneakers and a sliver cross necklace when we walked by the crowd screamed and we didnt even need Trunks to get in jing which were the name of the club

we walked in and foregien music where playing maybe middle easteren or smoke clouded in the air as the bodys danced with one another in a sensual type beat. it wasnt the scene i were use to but it were pretty cool in there the walls were golden and cushioned with cottons and the booths were huge with a low candle burning in the middle of the small tables

"I feel naked "Goten joked to me i smiled at him

"This place is nice "I said

"Guys" i heard and on que i knew who it was i turn around to see Trunks surprisingly not in a suit but a plain T-shirt and jeans

we walk to him

"Hey Trunks man the club i like nice vibes man"Goten says

"Im glad you like it Pan you like it ?"

and it felt like the music had stopped and they put a spot light on me as i struggled to answer him i decided i were just going to have fun tonight i like the enviroment of this place im here with the band it'll be fun just be normal whatever that is

the music pop back in my ear "I like it Trunks its" i streched as i found the right words to say "a chill yet implusive place " i look up at his face "I like it"

he looked at me with wonder "Well im Glad Pan "

Goten cleared his throat "How many clubs you have ?"

"Two" he moved his lips while looking at me i didnt shy away just looked back at him expressionless

"You know you guys are just in time Bra just went back stage"

My eyes widen as my heart beat paced

"What " i as if i dont believe

"Yeah look "

i turn my head as i heard "We have a special guest to Night Bra Briefs "

the crowd cheered

as i heard light jingles i couldnt see the stage because of all the people who ran to it so i moved through the crowd to get a better look

i saw her in a pale orange matching pants and shirt the pants hugged her wasit and hips and hugged again at her angle the shirt where more of a Bra exprosing her cliflage and flat stomach her head waist and ankles where dripped in golden gains and ankeletts her blue hair shine in the light in a thick pony tail and a music played as she moved her hips and belly in sync like a flute player to a snake

she twiral and shooked ans swayed her body the men clapped and cheered as we all watched i was in awe not by the dancing but by how close she was just like the other day at the interview i didnt want to be alone with her i wanted to run away from her like she did me

as she smiled above the crowd her eyes met mine again and she stop dancing and looked hurt then begain to walk toward me and i put my head down and back away slowly

"Bra briefs everyone " the crowd clapped for her peformance as i hide from her

[Goten]

He was following after the blue haired girl in the belly dancer outfit. He couldnt believe that was Bra. She had changed something about her seem excepting and womanly. He didnt know what he were going to say to her but he wanted to talk to her. He chased her all through the crowd as it were as if she were looking for someone. i followed her to the walls as she pushed on it waiting for on to open when it finally did i rushed her in the room with my body as i held her waist

"who are You ?"she screamed in the dim room she quickly turned around and looked at him

"Goten " was all i could say as i looked at her confused face soften

"Hey Goten "She smiled and hugged me "have you seen Pan ?"

i nodded "Earlier we were watching you dance "

she nodded sadly as her chains jingled

i were pretty laid back person but my male side my saiyan side were dominating as i looked at her

"well i guess i'll go look for her " she said hopfully

she walk by me

"You dance so well " she stopped blushed tgen continue walking

i grab her arm and pull back into my front as she arches limply against me

"Dance with me " i whispered into her ear

she looked more frighten then a deer in the road "Goten im im not use to this "

she whined

i backed off of her and sat down on a pillow on the floor

"Then dance infront of me "

[Bra]

i slwly moved my body to the beat playing in the club as Goten watched with his hand to his face he was so serious than anytime i seen before. so i dance the more sexy the more he lost his composure and it were like game i could tell he wanted me i could see it in his eyes i see it in many mens eyes but never so intense as Goten when he watches me dance i can feel myself getting aroused for getting him aroused and that encourages me to dance harder and suddenly finding Pan isnt as im


End file.
